Fifth year love
by Pyrpellos Mellos
Summary: Fluff, and other stuff mixed in. Please r/r.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione lay down in her bed. Rain was lashing on her windows, and she was extremely warm and cozy.  
But she couldn't sleep.  
The reason of this was Harry, the boy that every girl dreamed of. She had loved him ever since she had met him on the train going to Hogwarts. She loved his bright green eyes, his messy dark hair, every inch of his skin. No, this was not some silly childish crush… this was real love.  
The problem was, she had an arising suspicion that he liked a certain girl. This girl was not Hermione. She was Cho Chang. It's perfectly obvious why Harry likes her but not me. Thought Hermione. She is the seeker for ravenclaw in quidditch, I have read but one book on the subject, and have never succeeded in getting into the air. She's pretty…I'm not. And I really doubt he would like a bookwormy, ugly, bossy, girl.   
She cried herself to sleep.   
Hermione woke up, dressed in her black robe, and fastened it. Oh no where's my hat…she thought. Hermione realized that she had been trying to put her hat on her foot, and her shoes on her head. Ugh…what's wrong with me today!? She thought angrily.   
Hermione finally got all of her clothes in the right places, and walked down the spiral stairs toward the great hall.   
When she got to the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry were sitting there, chatting with Fred and George. "Hey, you guys," said Hermione, plopping down next to Harry.   
Ron leaned over Harry and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Harry dumped Cho!" he whispered excitedly. See, he did like her! Thought Hermione angrily. "Why?" Hermione asked. "Because…oh no this is too disgusting." "Tell me!" said Hermione, sick with worry. "Well…she snuck into our dormitory, and she took off Harry's clothes, so he was only wearing his boxers, and then she took of her clothes, so she was only left with a bra and underpants. The, she climbed into his bed, and slept with him. Harry didn't notice because he's a sound sleeper."   
"Ewww!!!" said Hermione, horrified. "Yep. Ewww." Ron replied. Well, at least he dumped her…now he's free! Hermione thought.   
"Ugh…. transfiguration next!" said Ron, looking at his schedule. "Don't say that, Ron…I hear we're going to have to turn a CD into a baby chick! I've beem dying to practice that since the 3rd year!" said Hermione. "I'm not looking forward to that much, either, Ron." Harry said.   
They all headed for the Transfiguration classroom, and sat at the same table. "Hey Harry, who do you think you're gong to go out with next?" Ron whispered to Harry. "Ummm…dunno. Maybe…just maybe…Mione. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly!" said professor mcgonagoll. "Please pay attention to the lesson!"   
Later, at dinner, Dumbledore made an announcement. "We have a new student that is transferring from the school Hemikas, in New Jersey. Her name is Silentcata Ebenezer. I know that is an unusual name, but that's what her mom named her. Don't make fun of her. Ebenezer, Silentcata! Silentcata walked out shyly and sat on the chair.   
She had black hair, big black eyes, and milky skin. "Ron, stop staring at her chest!" Hermione nudged him. "Me?? Staring?? I wasn't!" said Ron.   
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.   
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! I'll write a sequel if I get 5 reviews or more. Oh yeah, Silentcata belongs to imagination, Cho, Harry, Fred, George, Mcgonagoll Ron and Hermione belongs to JK.   



	2. Something strange...

A/N: Well, here's the sequel. And thanks for all the good reviews. Oh yeah, to understand what this is all about, you have to read the first chapter.  
  
"Why is every transfer student sorted into Gryffindor??" Questioned Ron. "You're complaining???" asked Harry, in puzzlement. "No, it's just…weird."  
Silentcata walked shyly down to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Hermione. "Hi!" Said Hermione. "Umm…hi" said she. "Please pass the potatoes." Said Silentcata. "Here," Hermione said giving her the large silver bowl filled with potatoes.   
Hermione noticed, later in the meal, that Silentcata was staring quite strangely at Harry and Ron.(Da da da da!!! Oh no!!) I wonder why, she thought.   
Finally, dinner was over. All the Gryffindors walked sleepily to the Gryffindor tower. Hunky-dory apple Corey. (It was the password.) Hermione noticed that an extra bed had had been put in the dormitory that she shared with Parvati and Lavender. Must be Siloentcata's, she thought. Hermione climbed into bed. She saw Silentcata on her bed, and take out a jug of water inside. Then she shredded pink wax into tiny pieces and put them into the water, which turned it pink. Then she took red wax and shredded into even tinier pieces and put them into the jug, which turned the water a pleasant rose pink. Wonder what she's doing that for. Thought Hermione. Probably something for Snape, she said to herself.   
Hermione woke up at 6:00, as always. She got dressed in her clothes and noticed Silentcata was gone. I doubt she would get down to the great hall by now Hermione thought in puzzlement. I wonder where she is.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Silentcata is inn the boys dormitory, with her jug. She carefully wedges Ron's mouth open and pours some of the potion in. Then she kisses him on the lips, where some of the potion ingredients still remain. By accident, when she is carrying the jug back some of it splashed on Harry.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Hermione is having a breakfast of scrambled eggs and buttered toast. 15 minutes later Ron and Harry comes down and plops down on either side of Hermione. Silentcata was across from Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry seemed to be staring rather intently at Silentcata. And Hermione really did not like Silentcata's smile this morning….   
They finished their breakfast, and Harry and Ron followed Silentcata dreamily.  
"Hey! Harry! Ron! You two! We're going to divination, not transfiguration with her! I don't know what's with you!" "But…".said Harry. "Yeah" Ron said. "Come on!" said Hermione. :We're already 2 seconds late!!!  
  
A/N: I am writing another chapter….sorry this was short. Harry, Hermione and Ron belong to JK, the talented author that she is. Silentcata belong to me. Well,   



	3. Things Revealed

A/N: Okay, this is the third chapter. Sorry the chapters are so short-but I write better that way, and I'm going to have a lot of chapter. Anyway. On with the ficcy!  
  
"WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS???!!! Why do you want to Follow her???!!" "She's so…" Harry says. "Wonderful, great, smart, pretty" said Ron, finishing it for Harry. "WHAT IS WITH YOU??? I NEED TO TALK TO SILENTCATA RIGHT NOW!!!"  
Hermione sees Silentcata heading for the transfiguration classroom. Hermione runs to catch up with her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked Silentcata, quite calmly. "Umm…I'm going to be late to transfiguration but…I guess yeah. What is it?" "This." Hermione shows her a stage Harry has conjured up, and on top of it, Harry and Ron are dancing around, doing ballerina, and screaming for the whole school, "SILENTCATA MY LOOOOOOOOVE FROM HEAVEN ABOOOOOOVE…" Silentcata surveys the scene for a minute and then claps her hand to her forehead. "What??" says Hermione. "What have you done to my friends???" "I-I-I" Draco Malfoy appears and sings "I-I-I strongeeeeeer in eeeeeeeevery way….aint nothing but the…" "Oops" said Silentcata. Neville appears and starts singing " Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, I lost it in the game, oh baby baby oops you think I'm in love, and sometimes the wooooooorld I'm not that innocent." (A/N: Sorry I just HAD to do that…It was so funny!! On with the ficcy anyway!) "Hermione…I have to tell you something." Muttered Silentcata, looking at the floor miserably." "What is it?" said Hermione, trying to keep the calm in her voice. "Okay…I'd better start from the beginning." "Shoot." Said Hermione, using a muggle expression. "It all started from the day I came to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor, as you know. When I sat down, I sawRon. He was chatting away with his friend. He was so cheerful, so merry…" her voice trails off. "Go on" says Hermione. "Well…I knew from the moment I saw him that he was special to me, that…I liked him. And I wanted him to like me back." "Yeah" says Hermione. "So…I thought and thought. And finally it came to me. I would use the love potion on him. I'm not all human, you know. I'm half veela and they are very skillfull at making love potions. And it's a tradition for a half veela to get a name like Bravelion, or Slitheringlizard… that's why I'm called Silentcata. Anyway, I really wanted Ron to like me. So, I brewed the love potion…you saw me doing it. Then in the morning, I went into the boy's dormitory and gave Ron the love potion. And some splashed on Harry. I didn't think it would effect them that much…but I guess it did. And I'm sorry." Silentcata looks at the floor shamefacedly. Hermione is shocked. Her mouth is hanging open, and is looking pretty horrified. "It's okay, Silentcata" said Hermione. "It's just…I don't know. How are we going to get them back to their normal selves??" "I don't know… but I may have a book for taking love potions off a person… I'll look for it. Bye." "Silentcata?" Hermione calls to her. "Ron likes you anyway, before you put the potion on him. He was absolutely STARING at you when you were sorted…so don't worry about him liking you!!" Hermione and Silentcata grin at each other, and rush to their classes.   
  
A/N: Like it?? There's going to be a sequel. Oh, Harry, Ron and Hermione belong to JK Rowling, the talented author that she is. Silentcata belongs to my imagination and me. The I-I-I stronger song belongs to someone that's not me. Oops I did it again belongs to Brittany Speares. Well bye! And please review. And I don't care if they're flames…They give me something to laugh about. Well bye!   



	4. Oh no!!

A/N: Sorry I haven't worked on this story for a little while. I have been busy and I want to continue this now. Okay, this is the fourth chapter. And all my chapters are usually a page long-I know that's very short but I write better that way. And to understand this, read chapter 1, 2 and 3. Okay, enough for that. On with the ficcy!  
  
Hermione entered the transfiguration, completely forgetting about Ron and Harry, who, were in fact still in the hall singing songs centered on Silentcata. You could hear a faint voice from Hermione's classroom, singing "Oh silentcata, oh honey, I don't think you're a bunny, oh I love you dearly and so truly… even though my hair's so unruly…" that was Harry. "Oh, even though you may not like my hair (it's red) climb with me into my bead, oh I love every inch of your skin, every bone in your body, the brain in your head, your silky hair, and I'd love to see your underwear… Ron's voice (who is singing this) trails off. Oh silnetcata, silentcata, my love." It was Ron singing this. "Oh god." Thought Hermione. "We cant have them singing in the hall at the top of their lungs about a girl they hardly know…know practically the whole school knows!! There's going to have to be some explaining about this." Hermione thought tiredly. Well, I'll try to find the counter curse, I'll go to the library tonight. Finally, the lessons ended with an exceptionally boring herbology lesson in which they had to grab tiny squeezable flowers called Gimps of the stalk and stick them in the bucket. Hermione tiredly walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Silentcata arrived in the common room at the same time. Hermione knew there was going to be trouble with Harry Ron and Silentcata in the same room, but she did not say so since she was so tired. Hermione flopped down on a lime-green couch and started to doze off, but woke up when she heard a shriek in the common room. Ron, who had a huge dose of the love potion, much more than Harry had had, hugged Silentcata and ripped off his shirt. Then he ripped off Siletcata, so she had no shirt on but a bra in front of the whole common room which was populated with not only girls but also boys. Silentcata shrieked, and ran swiftly up the stairs and into the girls common room, forgetting her shirt. Hermione was purely shocked. "Ron, how could you do that?? You don't know how embarrassing that was for her. Now go right up to bed. Seamus, will you help Ron to his bed and Dean, could you help Harry?" Both boys nodded. "Thanks." Hermione said, relieved. Seamus led a wriggling Ron, who kept shouting "Silentcata my sweet!" Harry started to wriggle and shout the same thing as Ron. Finally they were up in the boy's dormitory, with the door firmly locked. Hermione came up to the Girl's dormitory, and immediately she saw Silentcata hiding under her bed. "Oi, we have to find that counter curse SOON, Silentcata, VERY, VERY, VERY soon." "I know!! You don't know how embarrassing that was. "Yes, I do." Said Hermione tiredly. "Yeah…how do you, huh?" asked Silentcata wearily. "Well, in sixth grade, when I was still in muggle school, we had to do a report. And there was this annoying, dumb kid in my class called Jacob, who when he was doing it, grabbed me from my desk, put me in the front of my room, and started kissing me and ripped off my shirt. In front of the whole class. Now how do you think I felt." Hermione finished her story. "Well, sorry for assuming something that wasn't true." "That's OK" Hermione replied. Now let's get started on trying to find that counter curse…"   
  
A/N: Well, that was not my best of chapters, but oh well. Do ya like it?? I hope you did. Well, I'm going to continue, and I hope this will turn out to be a good story! Well PLEASE, PLEASE review. Bye!   



End file.
